Ill do anything for you
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: rated for 1 cus word but please read it and my other stories. oh yeah its well Times passed Kags out of school Evil defeated now to reset balance...though painful as it may be R&R 1shot songfic


AN: I wrote this on a trip over to Houston. I felt kind of sad on this trip because this guy I knew was kind of drifting away from us and he was changing a lot. But gladly now I know he is still our good friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll do anything...  
  
by: HYT  
  
***********************************  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
************************************  
  
That day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds singing, the grass was green, and no unknown demon smells were around. Naraku had been defeated and Kikyo was resting quietly 6 feet under. But still to some people, namely a certain silver haired hanyou known as InuYasha, today was one of the worst days he could imagine. It was the day and because of that Kagome would be leaving soon and there was nothing he could do about it. She had another life, other friends, other responsibilities, but mostly she had to maintain the balance in time. This was her last chance before the gate was closed for good. Or, at least until, a greater evil needing vanquishing appeared.  
  
**************************************  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
*************************************  
  
InuYasha, though tired of fighting greater evils that enjoy ruining his life, couldn't do anything but wish one appeared and soon so his dear Kagome would be able to stay. His wishes however were unanswered as he spied the inhabitants inside the old priestess cabin. It seemed like an ordinary day. Sango was cooking, Miroku standing behind her watching her well behind, and Shippou was playing with Kirara somewhere in the forest. 'Dammit, the wench is gone.' He thought noticing that Kagome was nowhere in sight but her backpack however was still there. He stealthily jumped in thru the window and put a piece of parchment in the bag and ran off afterwards.  
  
*************************************  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
**********************************  
  
He had just gotten to his favorite tree by the well when a familiar scent followed by voices came up to his nose. He looked down and sure enough Kagome and the old hag were picking herbs on a meadow a few meters away. 'How can they act as if nothing happened?' InuYasha thought sadly. Today was his last chance to tell Kagome how he felt. Over the past few weeks he had pondered deeply about it and, though he hated to accept it, the monk was right, he felt something for Kagome. But now that he had finally figured it out, the person who he loved was about to leave from his life forever. This had been what InuYasha had always feared whenever she left, completely furious at him. He was afraid she might seal the well and completely forget about them. And during the whole day 1 single question kept on coming to his mind. 'Would she remember me? Or just forget me, our friends, and the adventures we had?' He stopped spying on the two women and decided to reminisce on the past.  
  
**********************************  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
**********************************  
  
InuYasha thought about how they had first met. She had freed him from his eternal prison, and so their adventures as well as their friendship had begun. As they traveled and fought usually more with each other than with demons, they made more friends, they had met and made more friends, and in the end they had defeated the greatest of evils and had become heroes. But in the middle of the journey, just as they were getting closer to Naraku, Kagome had committed a sacrifice which InuYasha respected her for, even if it had made some people mad over in Kagome's world. After having successfully completed high school, which had been considered a miracle by her teachers and a horror for InuYasha since she was gone for well around a month, she had abandoned the idea of going to a school called college and had come to live in Sengoku Jidai for the past year.  
  
**********************************  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
***********************************  
  
He thought about the past for a while and then his thoughts switched to the future. He was a demon, and, unless killed, demons won't die or even age. If he could just survive a couple thousand years he will be able to be reunited with his Kagome. He made a plan, a vow, a resolution, to never forget of Kagome, he would wait for her and when they finally re-met, it would be in the correct place at the correct time and then, there would have to be no more worrying over the past, only the future. He would wait and survive anything that would come his way until he finally met up with Kagome once more.  
  
************************************  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you  
  
Leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
*************************************  
  
In the time he had been thinking it had turned into night and rain began to pour. Though the mere thought of sleeping seemed inconceivable to him at the moment, InuYasha decided to give it a try and ran into the cabin were everyone was already fast asleep. He went over to his usual spot in a corner close to Kagome's bed. As he tried to bring on the pleasant thoughts of dreams forward, images of Kagome popped within his mind, and finally after well around 15 minutes of torture he sat next to Kagome's sleeping bag and watched her sleep.  
  
"I close my eyes and all I see is you" he whispered a light twinge of sadness noticeable in his tone of voice. "I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you" she turned around to face him in her sleep and he slowly bent down and lightly kissed her forehead"and I'd do anything for you..." Finally he fell asleep with pleasant dreams of Kagome and the future to come.  
  
*************************************  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
*************************************  
  
He awoke to the sound of birds singing and as he looked around he noticed no one else was there. "SHIT!" he quickly got up and ran in the direction of the well only to see a bright light coming from out of the well. He punched his fist into the nearest tree breaking it into smithereens. He had missed her but soon enough he would be seeing her again.  
  
Back in the future...  
  
It had been 5 months since Kagome had come to regain her "normal" lifestyle but as soon as she got home she found it a bit hard to fit in. She was passing all her classes with "A's" which included History of Antique Japan, and a couple of other subjects. And now she even attended a regular coffee shop were she played once in awhile. Most of the songs were of an unrequited love or lovers separated and other things like that, and people all around called her by a stage name of sorts she had adopted. The name was Trista, which means sadness, and that was what she felt since she had found InuYasha's letter hidden inside her back pack. However she put on her façade daily and no one would have guess that she had been separated from her love. Until one day, over at the café on one of her weekly shows she saw him. There he was sitting in the crowd and drinking a cappuccino.  
  
"Can I get you some coffee...wench?" He whispered in her ear. How he was there she couldn't guess. The well had been sealed and she had bruises to prove it. But this was definitely the same old hanyou, though a bit more matured and grown; his eyes were now deep and filled with knowledge.  
  
"Only if I can get you some Ramen..."she answered  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me." He answered offering her arm which she took a bit awkwardly.  
  
And so their love went on... even through the changing of times.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it?  
  
good?  
  
bad?  
  
I need your reviews in order to continue!  
  
♥ y'all! 


End file.
